


螺蛳粉狂想曲

by Ventwindelle



Category: Chinese History RPF, Historical RPF, Napoleonic Era RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ventwindelle/pseuds/Ventwindelle
Summary: 和苏三老师破产总裁的的联动，关于在你法成功卖出螺蛳粉的故事。
Relationships: Arthur Wellesley 1st Duke of Wellington/Richard Wellesley 1st Marquess Wellesley, Chen Yucheng & Li Xiucheng, Napoleon Bonaparte/Géraud Duroc
Kudos: 3





	螺蛳粉狂想曲

**Author's Note:**

> 巨ooc

“阿丕，刚刚呤唎给我发消息说有法国人想和我们做生意。”李秀成关掉手机，用手肘捅了桶趴在桌子上玩手游的陈玉成。“做生意就做生意嘛，这几年有多少客户来找我们，想和……”啪嗒一声，陈玉成的手机和桌面来了一个亲密接触，“你说什么，法国人？？？”

晚上，东旺杨哥螺蛳粉的四大股东开始讨论起这单从天而降的生意，杨秀清咳了两声，清清嗓子：“虽然只是一家法国酒店想和我们谈，但这是我们螺蛳粉从此正式进军欧美市场第一步……”杨秀清说得差不多了，端起杯子喝了一口他花大价钱买的明前龙井，“阿达你说呢？”石达开心里默默吐槽杨秀清口若悬河，说得好像他下个月就能拿D轮，三个月后就能奔赴纳斯达克敲钟似的。不过他倒也觉得这单生意的确可以做，况且欧美国家的确有钱，赚头估计也不少，“老杨这话在理，我没意见。”

李秀成也点点头，能多个客户是好事，换作谁都没有生意自己送上门还不做的道理。

至于陈玉成，“喂，桂娘，我们马上有法国客户了。对，就是上次我跟你说的那两个法国人，没想到他们居然是酒店经理，真是人不可貌相啊……他们肯定因为我对他们的热情款待所以才找上我们，要不是他们看我的面子上，这单生意怕是成不了……”

“这事多给我们老陈家长脸啊，以后天宝继承我的天赋继续光宗耀祖，不仅是法国，什么英国美国客户都能找上门来谈生意。”

明明那时候你脸上一副要打人的架势，如果真看在你的面子上，这单生意怕不是要黄了，李秀成看了一眼和家里亲戚报喜吹嘘个没完的陈玉成，还是忍住没有当场拆他的台。

当然后面一系列事件的起因源于那次拿迪两人的中国之旅，回去以后迪罗克特意提前从亚马逊上网购了一箱中国螺蛳粉，准备在中国新年的那一天大家轰趴的时候煮螺蛳粉吃。

缪拉揽住被迪罗克拉来厨房帮忙的贝西埃的肩膀，好奇地开口问道：“这就是你们上次在中国吃到的那什么？这都煮好久了，到底什么时候可以吃……拉纳和大舅子现在从刺客信条玩到魂斗罗，Bess又来给热罗你帮忙了。”缪拉黑卷发在贝西埃的脖颈处蹭来蹭去，贝西埃无奈地反手揉揉老朋友头，安慰道：“马上就可以吃了，再等等吧。”

“不过，”贝西埃颇为怀疑地盯着在沸水里煮着的米粉，看着迪罗克，“热罗你确定这个好吃？”

“反正这里有蒜酱，”迪罗克把放在橱柜上的一个玻璃瓶塞到贝西埃手里，笑道：“不怕你吃不下。”

叮咚，叮咚!门铃声响起，被打发来开门的缪拉嘴里嚼着橘子嘟囔着：“奇怪了，穆龙去买购物肯定还没有这么早来，马塞纳，奈伊他们还在苏尔特的面包店里。谁会来这么早？”

“英国人一向守时，如果要是贵法军队在半岛战争时期能够像我们一样，倒也不会造成那么糟糕的局面。”

“怎么会是你！”

抱着双臂的亚瑟和西服三件套穿得一丝不苟，整整齐齐的理查德两个“不速之客”站在门口，缪拉看着这对兄弟，吓得橘子都忘了嚼，不由得惊呼出声。亚瑟脸上故作遗憾的表情，叹了口气，“怎么？不欢迎我们？”

“当然欢迎。”听到动静的迪罗克接话，把缪拉拉到一边，让两个韦尔斯利进门。抛去从前的恩怨，他们现在还是关系不错的朋友。不过四个人之间还是有些尴尬。迪罗克为了缓和气氛，随意地问：“怎么想到来巴黎？”

“理查德休假，然后我就陪他一起过来。”亚瑟瞪了一眼自己哥哥，自己原本的夏威夷度假计划就因为理查德一时兴起的一句“我们去巴黎吧，正好去迪罗克那里吃饭。”泡汤了。理查德似乎看出自己弟弟眼神里对他的怨念，轻飘飘一句就堵了亚瑟的嘴，“一年去十多次夏威夷还不够吗，你要去当美国人？”

“贵英的内阁秘书尸位素餐，不务正业跑来我们这里度假，看来某国未来着实令人堪忧。”专心对着客厅里五十多寸的显示屏打游戏的拿破仑转过头照常嘲讽自己的老对头，对于波拿巴这态度亚瑟早就习以为常，不过理查德倒是冷笑一声，“还是比不了波拿巴将军熬夜打游戏最后躺着进医院，如此看来，还是法国前途更加令人担心。”

迪罗克摇摇头，不想参与这种无聊且没营养单是某些人持续多呢还乐此不疲的斗嘴行为，转身去厨房继续去处理螺蛳粉。

首先察觉到味道不对的是亚瑟，他放下游戏手柄仔细闻了闻，皱起眉质疑：“这是中国菜的味道？我又不是没去过中餐馆，里面的菜也不是这个味。”拿破仑白了一眼亚瑟，操作手柄乘机在屏幕打出一串漂亮的连击，“说明你对中餐的理解流于表面，极其肤浅。这螺蛳粉是极具中国南部沿海地区的特色美食，品味低俗的店小二民族是理解不了的。”

“我现在总算是知道大军团公报是怎么编出来了，别的不说，你的拉纳元帅都已经被熏倒在沙发上了。”

拉纳用抱枕捂住脸，声音从枕头底下闷闷地传来，“波拿巴你这是在谋杀……”看到这样的拉纳，拿破仑把手柄扔到地毯上认命地走过去，凑到拉纳耳边低语几句，然后转头一看屏幕发现自己居然输了。

“该死的英国佬，你算计我！”

“彼此彼此。”

亚瑟嘴角上扬，勾起一个漂亮的弧度。

“战斗中的某刻，最小的机动决定战局，赢来优势，正如洪峰起于洪水。”

理查德紧握筷子的手微微颤抖，看着面前的散发恶劣气味的螺蛳粉尽量保持一个贵族和政府高官应有的仪态。只不过他有点想不明白，为什么在坐的法国人加上自己的倒霉弟弟都能无视面前这碗粉的持续散发的奇异酸臭气，还能下得去嘴，甚至贝西埃还能神态自若的往自己那碗螺蛳粉里一个劲地加蒜酱。

难道闻久了就不臭了？秉持着这样想法的理查德认真地深吸了一口，随即那粉反上来的气味差点要让他当场暴毙。理查德瞳孔睁大面部抽筋的表情自然没有逃过亚瑟的眼睛，自己这位兄长这么失态的样子可不多见，这实在是大大取悦了亚瑟。只不过他嘴里的粉还没咽下去，便因为偷笑以至于呛得直咳嗽。桌上其他人都闻声看了过来，亚瑟边低着头边摆手示意自己没事，注意到亚瑟小动作的理查德装作一副好哥哥的样子，伸手帮自己弟弟顺气。

“你是不是故意戏弄我？”理查德用上平时内阁秘书那幅毫无感情波动的腔调低声问亚瑟，“是不是法国人私下告诉你这碗粉的应对措施？”

“……你猜啊？”亚瑟恶意地对自己哥哥眨眨眼，一副我就不告诉你，你能拿我怎么办的样子。只不过太得意忘形的后果就是一不留神塞进鼻子里的小纸团滚了出来，可惜理查德虽然鼻梁上架了幅黑框眼镜但视力依旧不错，他的眼神一暗，把眼镜框往鼻梁上推了推，“果然如此。”

理查德在卫生间里照着他们的方法如法炮制地堵上了自己的鼻子，回到餐桌后面无表情地瞟了一眼亚瑟，开始动筷子吃粉。

没过多久，门口传来了人的说话声，迪罗克正准备去帮穆龙拎东西，结果众人听到砰的一声巨响，显然是有人极其用力把门给关上了。

随后就是一个他们熟悉的声音响起，“尼古拉你确定没找错地方，这是垃圾场，不是住人的地方！”

“有人会在这个寸土寸金的地方建垃圾场？我请你稍微也动点脑子吧，米歇尔奈伊！”

“那就是你要用毒气谋杀我。你也太小心眼了吧，不就是昨天吃了你的火腿吗，至于要杀了我？”

“你说我和你一路来的，有放毒气杀你的时间吗？”

“所以是你蓄谋已久！”奈伊的声音陡然升高了几分，“尼古拉我和你这么多年朋友，你居然……”

“呃，”穆龙看看自己左边的奈伊，又看看另外一边的苏尔特，和站在门口的迪罗克交换一个眼神，出声打断，“我先进去了，你们继续吵着。”边说话边抖了抖自己手上的购物袋。

“哼！”奈伊对苏尔特翻了个白眼，跟着穆龙一起进门。

“所以奈伊还是没变啊，辛苦了。”

“习惯了。”

缪拉夹起碗里的酸笋，问迪罗克，“这个吃上去还不错，可是为什么这么臭啊！”

“因为这个是经过腌制发酵才做出来的，当然会有气味。”

“所以，”拿破仑若有所思地看着自己面前只剩下汤的碗，好像下定了什么决心，视线扫过所有人，“我们在酒店菜单里加一个螺蛳粉吧，正好加入新的中国元素。左宗棠鸡什么的都已经过时了，我们应该紧跟时代发展。”

此言一出，餐桌上响起了一片此起彼伏的咳嗽声，正在啃着烤羊腿的拉纳吓得把手里剩下的半只没啃完的羊腿掉在了桌上。

“就说来自中国沿海地区的特色风味小吃，怎么样？”

“你疯了！”

“大舅子你发烧了？”

“客人会全跑光的，这酒店还怎么开啊。”

“波拿巴他终于疯了。”

理查德摇头，“贵法皇帝的魄力丝毫不逊于1812年。”结果转头看到自己弟弟正在努力奋战他那碗螺蛳粉。

财务总监马塞纳首先义正言辞地反对，“这个粉不仅没人会点，而且长期放在菜单上还会影响我们酒店的评价。”

“是啊，喜欢螺蛳粉的毕竟是还是少，大部分人还是讨厌这个味道的。”迪罗克接下马赛纳的话。

拿破仑指了指低头吃螺蛳粉意外地没有对他提出任何反对意见的亚瑟，“那里不就有个喜欢的。而且你看现在中国游客越来越多，要是我们把螺蛳粉放上去，还能吸引更多的中国游客。”

其他人见说服不了歪理一套一套的拿破仑，只好寄希望于酒店的董事长，实际上拥有者穆龙。在法国人恳求的眼神里，穆龙终于开口：“我觉得这个主意不错，可以试试。不过我们去哪里找供货商？”

贝西埃无奈地看向迪罗克，对他微微摇头，果然是矿里有家的富二代，完全不在意亏本这种事情，只要玩得高兴就行。

“这个好办，”拿破仑打了个响指，“热罗你还记得我们上次去的那家米粉店吗，我觉得那家就很好。他们的老板还亲自当服务员，如此热爱工作一看就是可靠的合作对象！”

于是，第二天作为秘书的迪罗克按照了网络上找到的邮件地址发了一封邮件给Mr Young’s Rice Noodles.但是过了一个星期后，都没有收到对方回信。不过，作为Youtube上的人气主播，拿破仑倒是通过Twitter找到了以前在Mr Young’s Rice Noodles打过工的呤唎联系上了他们。

听完迪罗克的叙述，来法国谈判的石达开脑子转动起来：前有川普推特治国，现有经理推特做生意。

要不，下次自己也开个推特账号试试水，万一能有所斩获呢？

“所以是我的工作失误，本来应该用英文发邮件结果我用了法语，你们肯定看不懂吧？”

看着对方一脸歉意，石达开估摸着肯定是阿玉那小子自作主张把法语邮件当做看不懂的垃圾邮件给删了，看来回去得好好教育他，以后他要是还这样做迟早会误了大事。

“该道歉的是我们，估计是我们这边工作疏忽，没有及时回复贵公司，还请见谅。”

闻言，迪罗克唇边露出一个温和有礼的笑容，让石达开看着极其舒服，“不，是我忘了先用英文，才造成了相应事宜的延误。”

才和迪罗克相处不到半个小时，石达开就对这个法国人产生了不错的印象。毕竟，有句话说得好：没有人会不喜欢热罗·克里斯托弗·迪罗克。

【上篇完】

在知道某个人口中说给自己花大力气找来的法语翻译居然是个被兼职公司安排过来的法国留学生，石达开只想现在掏出手机去骂一通那个已经开始幻想起在全球开米粉店连锁企业的杨秀清。说好的专业翻译，最后给我找个小姑娘来。石达开按耐住头上正跳得欢快的青筋，准备晚上打微信视频再和杨秀清算账。

让石达开安慰自己的是，这个小姑娘的法语还算不错，倒也不会太耽误事情。而且人家学生出来兼职也不容易，石达开想想自己的学生时代的打工生涯，换翻译这种事情还是往后推吧。跟着迪罗克进了他们酒店的大厅，里面极具特色的装修风格的确是第一时间震撼住了石达开，“这是经理亲自设计的。”迪罗克向他解释。

“呃，你们经理实在是，”石达开在脑海内努力寻找合适不会得罪人的形容词，“很有西方古典美学素养啊！”听到这话迪罗克眼里多了一分意味不明的笑意，他继续带着两个人去拿破仑的办公室，“谈合同这件事主要是我负责，但是经理对引进米粉这件事非常在意，你们还是先聊一聊比较好。”

虽说石达开嘴上客气了几句，但是心里毕竟还是高兴的，仅仅吃过一次自家米粉的顾客就打算和他们合作，不怪老杨最近发了疯似的在朋友圈里转发什么这是东旺杨哥螺蛳粉走向国际的一小步，却是广西米粉走向世界的一大步诸如此类的话。做生意谁不眼红国际市场呢，要是有个不错的开口，那以后他们米粉的前途可就广阔了。

他边走边想未来的市场计划，下了电梯一路跟着迪罗克到了经理办公室。一进门，坐在办公桌后面的拿破仑便站了起来。和石达开记忆中不同的是，这次拿破仑并没有像上次那样穿着休闲卫衣，而是换了一身正装，再加上一副亲和礼貌的神情，让人很难再挪开视线。

和拿破仑简短地交谈了几句，仅凭着对方表达出的对合同重点问题简明扼要地看法，石达开就知道这人能力极强，思维迅速，在翻译话音刚落时，他就能立刻提出解决方案。这样的节奏倒是让负责翻译的小姑娘有些吃不消，迪罗克用眼神示意拿破仑，他便对她投去安慰略带歉意的目光，然后放缓了语速，即便如此谈话并没有持续太长时间，或者说对方解决事务的速度完全在自己意料之外。在拿破仑对迪罗克交代事情的时候 迪罗克他打量这间办公室，注意到不远处的书架拐角坐了一个人好像在看着什么书，石达开看着封面上写着的日文和绘画，猜出这大概是本漫画。

听到动静，那人抬起头，把书拿在手上。顶着一头看上去像是鸡窝似的发型，过来向石达开打招呼，

“让·拉纳。”

“Ada Shi ”

拉纳说了句bonjour，就做到刚才拿破仑坐的位置上继续架着脚翻漫画书，出于好奇，石达开看了眼里面的内容，最醒目的便是一个黑卷发和另一个白发青年两人拿着麦克风站一块唱歌。嗯，是陈玉成对自己吐槽过的古早少女漫画风，说真男人就应该看美漫，日漫都是哄小姑娘高兴的。石达开移开视线，不由得想到了自己不在的这段时间怕是这小子又要熬夜打游戏了。但愿阿成能管住他。

他抬眼看去，却看见书架上摆着一大堆整齐码好的日本漫画，足足摆了两层。最上面一层似乎放了PS4的游戏盒，最中间还摆着一个举着法国国旗的戴蓝色兜帽的人物手办，石达开依稀记得那好像是陈玉成借自己房间里电视坐床上打通关的某款历史游戏的主角，叫什么大革命的来着，阿玉在游戏通关后还对自己念叨过几天这游戏女主是个大美女，死了实在可惜。

石达开心里暗自思衬这个拿破仑看样子比阿玉只大几岁，自己本来觉得他能力出众，见识不凡，但没想到居然和自己认识的那个一样，喜欢游戏和漫画，真是可惜。

这时候迪罗克走了过来，说去他的办公室商量一下其他的事项。出门没走几步，石达开就装作无意地问了一句，“经理他似乎很喜欢漫画？”

“的确喜欢，书架上摆着的还是他专门坐飞机去日本买的。”

石达开干笑两声，“经理的确是个很有趣的人。”

迪罗克的办公室距离经理办公室中间也就隔了个茶水间，并不远。这时候一个声音喊了一声“热罗！”，一扇门从内打开，打扮奇特衣服五颜六色和自己刚看漫画书上看到的人颇为相似的一个黑卷发青年走了出来。

“这个就是大舅子从中国找来的客户？你好啊，我叫若阿基姆·缪拉。”青年笑容温和，和石达开握了握手，便注意到了旁边跟着的女孩，以为是跟着石达开一起来的便夸了一句：“可爱的东方女孩。”

“你既然能当翻译，那么法语肯定不错！”

“谢谢！”翻译姑娘听到突如其来的赞美脸颊染上了一抹绯红，低下头去。迪罗克见状，伸手轻拍了几下女孩子的肩膀，鼓励道：“别怕，你的法语说得很棒。”

“我还有事，再见啦！”看着缪拉的背影，迪罗克说道：“他是我们经理的准妹夫，经常在Facebook和Twitter发布自己的服装搭配，是个小有名气的服装设计师。”

那你们经理挑妹夫的眼光也挺奇特，和杨某人给别人牵红线的水平差不多，石达开越发觉得这个酒店的经理真是个奇人。

“刚才在经理办公室看书的人是谁？”石达开还是忍不住多问了一句，在中国他可没见过放肆到在经理面前翘着二郎腿看漫画的下属，难不成这也是经理的某位亲戚？

“拉纳是保安队长，”迪罗克顿了顿，“当然不是常任的。”

“为什么？”石达开不可思议。迪罗克倒是不觉得这有什么不正常的地方，继续解释，“拉纳说他要回家去照顾他的农场羊和菜，没时间。”

“那常任队长？”

“现在在医院给病人做手术，待会我还要去给他送饭。”

保安队长在医院当医生，酒店安保谁负责？

这群法国人绝对不正常。

迪罗克的办事效率不得不让人佩服，要不是亲眼看到巴黎人民举旗占着街道罢工游行，石达开甚至产生了法国人办事效率高这种不切实际的想法。合同双方的条款很快就初步敲定了下来，石达开在酒店的套房里打了个视频回去，刚接通，杨秀清的声音就传了过来。

“那个韦昌辉不知道耍了什么手段，竟然看到了我的朋友圈，还用截图雇水军在微博上嘲讽我。阿达这次我们一定要好好争口气，用事实狠狠打他的脸。”石达开还没有先说杨秀清给自己找翻译这件事，杨秀清倒是先向他抱怨起韦昌辉在微博雇水军黑他，在美股上市这个宏伟计划再次从杨秀清口中提出来石达开就赶紧用话堵住了他的嘴：“说好的专业翻译，到头来你怎么给我找了一个留学生？”

“可能是国内的翻译公司到法国转了外包嘛，不过留学生也没事，”杨秀清打了个哈哈，想把这事揭过去，“法国人还好相处？他们没有刁难你吧？”

石达开想了想，除了这群法国人某些行为不太正常以外，倒也不像是坏人，只对其余三人说：“合同谈得很顺利，法国那边倒也没有为难我，只不过……”

“只不过什么？”陈玉成接下话，“要是他们敢欺负我达哥，我立马坐飞机过去找他们。”石达开哭笑不得，“听我说完啊，阿玉。我感觉对方经理虽然能力强但是在某些方面特别幼稚，比如说你敢信这么大个人竟然专门坐飞机去日本买漫画。”

“这有什么，只不过他有钱我没钱，不然我也去美国买一箱漫画看。”陈玉成显然觉得这种事情再正常不过，嘚瑟起来准备给石达开指点一下迷津“你这就不懂了，有钱的死宅什么事做不出来啊！”

“还能找个房间放各种手办呢！”

“阿丕说得没错，正所谓‘人无癖不可与交’，连买漫画都要亲自去实地考察，这不就更能说明他们是靠谱的合作方吗？”李秀成也附和陈玉成的话，而石达开听了这话还是有些顾虑，毕竟这群法国人真是他前所未见的怪人。这时候另一边的陈玉成把杨秀清平板抢过去，“达哥我还没问你巴黎好玩吗，法国菜是不是真有我们中国菜好吃，外国人总是喜欢吹捧他们的东西来贬低我们……”

“我才第一天来，谈生意要紧，哪有空去玩啊。不过迪罗克说了他会带我去逛巴黎的。至于法国菜，的确好吃。”

“迪罗克是谁？”杨秀清听着石达开提起这个人的语气似乎有些不同，赶忙问了一句，“就是上次来我们店里那个个子高一点的法国人，这次就是他负责和我谈合同。”石达开想想，又补上一句，“人挺好的。”

陈玉成在视频那头打了个哈欠，“既然一切都好，我就先去睡觉了，明天周一还有客户要见呢。记得要给我带有关外国美女的手信啊达哥，一定要是美女！”

“行，阿玉你去休息吧。”石达开应了一声，又像是想起了什么，“你小子是不是昨天晚上又通宵了？你给我回来！”

“和老同学鱼塘争霸到了六点，现在能不困嘛！”李秀成迟疑了一下还是开口：“月娥她生日快到了，要不你帮我去香榭丽舍转转，买个包。”

“好，要什么牌子的？”石达开拿来桌上的便签和铅笔，唰唰在上面写了起来。

“什么香奈儿，LV，爱马仕你看着好就买吧，我相信阿达你的眼光。”

“那老杨你呢？”

“要有法国特色的，最好有特殊寓意，像招财进宝财源广进之类的；当然了，好看的也行。我上次在外国电影里看到过音乐盒，就那个吧！要是有其他好东西，你也给……”

“就你事多。”石达开没好气地回了杨秀清一句。“这是正常爱好，就像那个法国矮子摆满了一柜的漫画是一样的。”杨秀清倒是无所谓，丝毫不觉得自己这样做有什么问题。想起之前杨秀清坑他的事，石达开心里的火还没消下去，反嘲道：“你一天到晚尽不做正事，你勾搭过的姑娘你自己能算得清吗？”

“还有你以前给我瞎安排的那些相亲对象，表面上装作为我好的样子，结果找来的都是什么人，杨秀清你摸着自己良心说你干过什么好事？”

“这个，阿达我这里网络不好，先不聊了。”杨秀清见势不妙，紧忙关了视频。

石达开哼了一声，心里决定回去好好和杨某人掰扯掰扯旧账。他看了眼面前写满了字的便条，想起临走前蕙卿对自己说的话。

果然巴黎这购物天堂之名真是名不虚传，的确是个给钱包瘦身的好地方。

第二天在和迪罗克商量过后，他欣然同意了石达开的要求，“既然要去香榭丽舍的话，那正好我带你去逛逛巴黎吧。”

“麻烦了。”

“没事，正好我也很久没去荣军院看看了，也不知道那里的兔子是不是又胖了几圈。”迪罗克笑着拨了一个人电话，说了几句便关掉手机，“走吧，已经联系好了。”

石达开丝毫不想知道迪罗克关心兔子而不在意那里是拿破仑墓的原因。

“巴黎不愧是浪漫之都！”石达开透过车窗，由衷地赞叹周围的古典主义建筑，看着前方的路况，迪罗克说了一句，“其实拿破仑一世曾经有个巴黎的城建计划，我觉得要是能够成功实施，巴黎可能会比现在更好。”

石达开点点头，“没想到拿破仑连这些方面都关注到了，我原本以为他只是个军事天才。”

“这很正常，他在一般人心里都是这样的形象，”迪罗克正说着，转头看了看路右边的建筑，“那是卢森堡宫。在雾月20号政变成功后，拿破仑就在这里和迪科，西哀士开会，他第一执政的就职典礼也是在这里举行。”

“你对拿破仑一世似乎很了解，”石达开看向迪罗克，被问者脸上倒是如同往常，“业余爱好而已。”石达开的手肘靠在车窗上，支起下巴，“其实我对历史也挺感兴趣的，所以我们现在这是要去哪里？”

“先贤祠。”迪罗克把转向另外一个岔路口，找了个位置把车停下，“我们走过去吧。”

他们在看过卢梭和伏尔泰墓室后，石达开正准备去找维克多雨果，大小仲马和居里夫妇，瞻仰一下自己学生时代就仰慕的文学家和物理学家们。这时候他路过一个装潢不错的单间，墓室地面放了幅看上去像是个军人的画像，石达开疑惑不解地看向迪罗克，“他既然能和伏尔泰卢梭一个待遇，难道他打了一战？”

“可是我以前看一战史没看到他的名字啊，难道他跟着戴高乐打了二战，不幸牺牲，最后战争结束风光大葬？”

“他是拿破仑一世的元帅，蒙特贝洛公爵。”迪罗克被石达开这话弄得哭笑不得，但还是向对方耐心解释，“死于第五次反法同盟的阿斯佩恩埃斯林战役，1810年举行国葬大典，葬入先贤祠。”

“哦，”石达开点点头，看向灵柩的目光多了份敬重，“既然拿破仑能给他举行国葬大典，那想必他的功绩比之福煦戴高乐他们也不差多少，才能享受这样的荣耀。”

这只不过皇帝的私心罢了。

巴黎圣母院果然当得起大文豪雨果笔下故事发生的舞台，走进圣母院石达开被内部穹顶和玻璃彩窗震撼到连手上迪罗克请的Amorino冰淇淋都忘了吃，连声赞叹起来。迪罗克环顾四周，目光投向远处，轻声说了一句：“Vivat Imperator in aeternam.”

“你在说什么，听上去不像是英语？”

“拿破仑一世曾在这里加冕正式成为皇帝，要不要去前面走走，试试当皇帝的感觉，”迪罗克往前走了几步，“我可以告诉你拿破仑加冕时候说了什么话呢！”四周游人如织石达开不想引起别人围观，赶忙拒绝：“这倒不用了，这里人这么多。而且我看过‘拿破仑加冕礼’那幅画，能想像出来。”

“那幅画并不是完全真实的，你被骗了。”迪罗克一脸诚恳。

他们逛完卢浮宫又经过了一个面积不小的公园，两边绿树成荫，石达开由衷感慨这法国城区的公园绿化实在是比中国好太多了，还没走几步路就路过了两三个公园。

“刚才那个原本花园面积没有现在这么大，以前是杜伊勒里宫，法国的王宫之一。”迪罗克开车转过协和广场，还没在香榭丽舍大街上开多久，就看到露天咖啡馆边上站在自己熟悉的某位大美人表情焦急，似乎是在等人，“抱歉，我朋友可能遇到了麻烦，我的下去看一下她。”

“没事。”石达开表示自己丝毫不介意，不过他比较好奇的是这样一个美女能遇上什么麻烦。

约瑟芬指着自己爆胎的汽车，和一旁咖啡桌上摆的大包小包购物袋，“热罗，多亏是你来了。要不是你我都不知道今天该怎么回去，打电话给修车公司结果他们说今天罢工，钱包又被偷了，连出租车都坐不了。”她忍不住又叹了口气，继续说：“现在鞋跟还断了，又碰上我今天没买鞋……”

“正好我们要去七区，一起吧。”迪罗克先把那堆购物袋拎到自己车的后备箱里，再搀扶约瑟芬上了车。“咦，他是你们的客户吗？”约瑟芬虽然惊讶迪罗克的车上居然会坐一个东方人，但是想起最近波拿巴似乎有意在酒店菜单里加上什么中国元素，想必这就是他的合作对象了。她抿嘴一笑，石达开心下暗叹面前这位法国美女的容貌，相比之下杨某人沉迷的那些女网红和发廊妹简直瞬间被甩了几条街不止。

“Moi je m'appelle Josèphe.”

“Enchanté.”约瑟芬唇边笑意更甚，这份笑容衬得她越加明艳动人。石达开微微错开自己视线，在一个不至于失礼的角度，用临走前学的几句法语回答面前这位美人，“Ada Shi，Sault!”

盯着前方路况的迪罗克转过头，“约瑟芬在时尚方面相当有造诣，石先生不妨您可以请她给你点意见，关于您送给您妻子的礼物。”

“我会帮您翻译的。”

“那多谢了。”石达开不懂所谓的时尚，不过看着坐在自己身边的这位美女，心里倒是觉得她给出的意见应该会很可靠。

迪罗克用法语和约瑟芬交谈了几句，显然她不会吝惜给出给女生关于挑选礼物这方面的建议，还颇为贴心地给出了一些店铺，建议他最好在这些地方买东西。在迪罗克的翻译下，石达开很快就在手机上列好了清单。

仅仅在香榭丽舍几家店里逛了一圈，石达开就顿感自己的钱包再瘦身事业上又成功地向前迈出了一大步。心里不住地安慰自己，难得来法国一次，不买点好东西回去岂不是亏了。

在一栋别墅前，约瑟芬抱住迪罗克，亲了亲他的脸颊，向他道谢，“热罗你还是这么好，要是波拿巴敢对你怎么样，你看我不替你收拾他。”

“就这么说定了，”迪罗克配合约瑟芬把玩笑开下去，伸手回抱住她，“有什么事尽管打电话找我们。”

待迪罗克重新回到车上，看到相处如此亲密的两人而开始沉思的石达开眼神古怪地看了他一眼，“恕我冒昧，看你们关系不像普通朋友，刚才这位小姐是不是您的女朋友。”

听到这话，迪罗克实在没忍住笑出了声，自己平时觉得正常的行为在别人眼里竟然是一种暧昧，连忙解释：“我和她真的只是认识多年的老朋友，绝对不是那种关系。”

而且奥坦斯还暗恋过我，我怎么可能和约瑟芬……迪罗克抬起手表，对石达开说“剩下时间逛完整个荣军院估计是不可能了，石先生你如果去看看拿破仑墓时间还是足够的。”

“您既然对拿破仑有研究，那么我们去看看和他相关的展厅就行了，其他的我也不太懂，等以后有机会再说。”

石达开跟着迪罗克在荣军院里逛过一个个展柜，听他根据里面的展品从拿破仑的土伦成名战讲到意大利，埃及，马伦戈，奥斯特里茨一直到滑铁卢。石达开听得认真，并且还时不时用手机拍照记录。等石达开从纪念品商店买好东西，迪罗克就轻车熟路地在附近开始喂起了兔子，他把一只啃食青草的兔子抱到膝盖上，对石达开介绍说这是boney. 

“这兔子叫boney?”石达开没想明白，这兔子不瘦啊，怎么给它取这个名字。

迪罗克揉了揉趴在自己膝头兔子的脑袋，“因为它是灰色的，而且身体还圆滚滚，叫boney最贴切了。”

他掏出手机给兔子拍了几张照片，说是回去以后要给某个人看。

告别了boney兔，石达开这才想起来，阿玉对自己说要给他带的美女雕像自己这几个博物馆都逛了，也没看到里面有卖这种纪念品。石达开向迪罗克询问后，对方说没关系，他知道有个地方卖雕塑，自己曾经还在那里定做过东西。

“这个是玛丽安托瓦内特，这个是约瑟芬皇后，”石达开点点头，觉得这雕塑做工不错，阿玉这个小色胚看到美女肯定高兴，不过这里的男性雕像明显比女性要多很多，难不成法国也来性别歧视？

“我们只是不太摆女性雕像，没有市场而已。”

手里领着两个雕像的盒子，还有一个因为熟人介绍过来，店长特意送了一个镀黄铜的公牛摆件做添头。石达开盘算着，这个摆件可以送给老李，到时候顺便编个来头，什么华尔街之牛什么的。

走到车边，马路对面又围起了一圈人，石达开只看着迪罗克神色一变，到马路对面的人群里面去了。他不知所以，也跟了过去，结果发现是两个法国人在当街吵架（也许可能是斗殴）？

“米歇尔你消停点好吗，上次的事情你还记着啊，快把擀面杖给我。”被奈伊堵住去路，靠在自家面包店玻璃橱窗前的苏尔特气得伸手去奈伊手里抢回自己的擀面杖。

“这个看上去真的好像我们在荣军院见到的元帅杖？”石达开吐槽，迪罗克也颇为赞同的点点头，“的确很像，不过我倒是没看过拿元帅杖擀面的。”

“这个想法不错，以后热罗你可以试试，”站在他们身边嘴里嚼着可颂的青年一副看热闹不嫌事大的派头，颇有闲情逸致地端着手机录像，还问迪罗克要不要他发一份拷贝过去，给波拿巴看也行。“算了吧，都这么多年了，你还没看够了。”迪罗克上前去劝架，留下石达开和青年站在一块。见奈苏两人被拉开，他无奈地关了录像，转眼看了看石达开，“你就是波拿巴他们费了大力气联系上的中国人？”

他划到手机搜索栏里点出一个东西，举到石达开眼前，赫然是一张螺蛳粉的图片，“这是你们那里的特色美食？”

“对啊，”石达开觉得这人真是没见过世面，连广西米粉都不知道，孤陋寡闻。看他手机屏保上端着杯子的动漫人物，怕也是一个死宅。

听到回答的青年眼睛里闪过一丝复杂，不过这时候前面吵架的两个人已经暂时休战了，他没管石达开，只去找苏尔特。跟迪罗克告别完后，苏尔特探头看向亚瑟的手机屏幕，微微蹙眉，“这个人，不是热罗身边的中国人吗？”

“你又想给他捣乱吗？上次……”

“没有的事。”亚瑟关了手机，“我只是想帮波拿巴的生意做得更大一点。”

“所以事情办得怎么样了，我看到你在朋友圈晒的图了，法国菜看上去不错。”杨秀清坐在电脑前装模作样地端起自己珍藏的紫砂杯，眼角下的乌青显示他昨晚并没有睡好。不应该啊，最近杨嗣龙尾巴都翘天上了，怎么可能睡不好觉，石达开刚想出声询问，结果陈玉成叼着根鸭脚凑过来，顺带嘲笑起了杨秀清，“怎么了老杨，昨天晚上和水军大战得过瘾吗？”

听到陈玉成这话，石达开知道自己是白担心了，还是韦昌辉和杨秀清那档子陈年破事又有新后续了，他把这事撂到一边，只告诉对面两个人明天就可以和法国人签约了。只不过，石达开看上去并不像是开心的样子，对面两个人看石达开表情，互相对视一眼，心想：难不成  
阿达（达哥）在法国遇到什么事了？陈玉成按耐不住性子，直截了当地开口：“达哥是不是合同对我们不利，要是这样我们就不做这单生意了！”

“和这事无关，”石达开纠结片刻，还是一五一十地把自己看到的事情对两人说了出来，“我觉得那两个人是一对基佬，我在他们家看电影的时候，那个小个子直接就坐在迪罗克大腿上了。”

“啊？”陈玉成一听这话，嘴里叼着得啃剩下的半根鸭脚掉在了杨秀清办公室的地毯上，“丢，陈玉成你注意点，这是纯羊毛的。”陈玉成没搭理杨秀清，他想起上次被基佬骚扰的经历一脸嫌恶地像是被鬼找上门了一样，“达哥这单生意做不得，对面两个基佬心里还不知道打什么算盘呢！”

“听我的达哥，基佬就没有一个好东西！”

“别听这小子胡扯”杨秀清也不顾陈玉成嘴上的油花，直接捂住他喋喋不休的嘴，“做生意和那个人是基佬有什么关系，那什么苹果公司现在的总裁也不是个基佬嘛，也没耽误苹果手机的销量啊。”听到陈玉成在杨秀清叫嚷的声音后，李秀成也赶了过来，劝说陈玉成，“老杨说得对啊，她是基佬那是他的事情，他搞基还是找女人都和我们无关。而且外国人一向比较奔放，可能他们觉得这没什么呢！”

逮着机会摆脱杨秀清后，陈玉成嘴巴比起之前更加厉害，“李秀成你和事佬当多了，上次你就替那个骚扰我的基佬说话，这次又替法国基佬说话。你说，你自己是不是基佬？”  
“陈玉成你是发烧了吧，有生意不做，偏偏揪着别人是不是基佬？”

“杨秀清你现在已经钻钱眼里去了吧！”陈玉成一拍桌子，“那现在就开股东会，我反对和基佬签合同，这单生意谁爱做谁做。”

“我不同意，欧美市场多重要啊，就为了这种小事不赚钱，陈玉成你是疯了吧。”杨秀清第一个不赞同。

“我同意杨总的意见。”

“达哥！”见面前两个人都不同意，陈玉成只好寄希望于视频对面的石达开。

“抱歉啊，我也同意老杨的意见。”

想起了自己无意间窥见拿破仑手机屏保上抱着兔子笑得开怀的迪罗克，石达开关了视频，在他合上笔记本的前一秒，他听到了陈玉成摔门声，“妈的你们一个个都中基佬的糖衣炮弹了。”

一天后，石达开刚从机场出来，坐上出租车，就接到了陈玉成的电话。估计又是说签合同的事，不过这件事木已成舟，他再怎么反对都没用了。石达开接通电话，刚想说话就被电话那头的陈玉成抢白道：“达哥，除了你给蕙卿姐和月娥姐带的包以外，你还有没有给其他亲戚带了这种东西啊。桂娘听到蕙卿姐说你去法国给她买东西了，也来我这问我了。要是她知道我忘了她，那我肯定得被桂娘给整死！”

“可是，我已经到了南京。”石达开看着窗外熟悉的风景，语调不禁轻快了起来，“而且看时间桂娘快下班了，你临时在南京买也已经来不及了。”

【下篇完】

后续1

“所以陈玉成你叫达哥给你带的纪念品就是这些？”蒋桂娘揪着陈玉成的耳朵，指着桌上摆着的两个女性雕像，“达哥和以文哥都知道给老婆带东西，怎么我在你心里这么没地位？”

“桂娘你听我说，”陈玉成虽然自知理亏但是还想再说几句，这时候石达开出言打断了陈玉成，“其实，阿玉也对我说了这事。”边说他边给蒋桂娘递过去一个皮包，顺便再给一脸震惊的陈玉成使了个眼色，陈玉成立马反应过来，“看吧桂娘，谁说我心里没你的。我可是私下对达哥说的，就是想给你一个惊喜。”

在蒋桂娘不注意的时候，陈玉成偷偷给石达开比了个感谢的手势。石达开笑笑，又从包里拿出了一个棺材的模型和一个小盒子给了杨秀清，“这个棺材是我在荣军院买的，法国人说这寓意升官发财。”

“至于这个，”石达开正色地揭开盒子的盖子，“这可是拿破仑给他手下某位打了胜仗的元帅颁发的荣誉军团勋章，是法国的最高荣誉。”

“阿达啊，为兄果然没有看错你，这么珍贵的东西你居然能弄来。”  
“这是法国客户的私人珍藏，这次特别赠送给我们。”石达开当然不会说这是个赝品，而且还是那个酒店经理给自己别在衣服上的，不过那时候自己觉得他表情有些不太对劲 觉得其中或许有诈就把这个转送给了杨秀清。

当然了，石达开没有想到的是后面杨秀清直接把这个赝品搞了个香案供了起来，还添油加醋给这个勋章编了个自认合理的故事：这个就是拿破仑皇帝在滑铁卢会战后颁发给威灵顿元帅的军功章。在其他人觉得这听上去有问题的时候，杨秀清还给了一套看上去完整的逻辑，拿破仑打胜仗会修桥纪念，有一座滑铁卢桥，所以滑铁卢当然石拿破仑赢了，不然他吃饱了撑着修桥干嘛。

“这个是你的，”石达开把一个外表看上去金光闪闪的牛摆件给了李秀成，煞有其事地说：“这是当年拿破仑手下的马塞纳元帅在西班牙打了胜仗带回来的战利品，代表了财源广进。”

“谢谢阿达，没想到阿达居然这么有心。”

“没事没事，”石达开摆手，顺便给迪罗克发了封邮件，“多谢了，你说的故事果然很对他们的胃口。”

很快他就收到了回复，“那就好，不过他们真的不会知道这是在骗他们吗？”

石达开看着已经要烧香祭拜那个勋章的杨秀清，在手机上敲了一句话，“放心，他们绝对不会知道。”

“热罗，你笑什么？”拿破仑一脸莫名其妙。

后续2

伦敦 陆海军俱乐部

“Cheers！”亚瑟举起手中的香槟，和理查德碰了碰。理查德面无表情地喝了酒，“说吧，又搞出了什么烂摊子给我收拾？”

“也不算什么大事，上次我和波拿巴打赌，我输了他一个承诺，这次他说要在白厅食堂里引进他签下的那种粉而已。”

“的确是小事，”理查德不置可否，但是亚瑟知道自己兄长这样就是答应了，心情愉悦地切了块羊排放到口里咀嚼。

“你似乎看上去很高兴？”

“事情解决了当然高兴，我亲爱的哥哥。”

“我还有事，”东西还没吃完，理查德就准备离开，但他想起了什么从口袋拿出一张卡片放在桌子上。“去床上等我，记住别脱光了。”


End file.
